


When the Stars Align

by liveinfury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: “So yes or no?” someone asks from behind him.Jonny spins around and comes face to face with Patrick.“What?” Jonny asks, frazzled.“Do you find me attractive, Jonny?” Patrick asks, tongue poking out between his teeth and then slowly sliding over his bottom lip.“Uh,” Jonny says, forgetting the question. “What?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this gifset.](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/post/156495898617/allthebros-this-new-romcom-soon-in-a-theatre-near) and my tags on it, kinda.
> 
> this is an AU where neither of them play hockey and are actors instead. really really good actors. unedited, bc I'm lazy.

Jonny successfully ignores his phone the first few times it vibrates on his night stand, but when it’s clear it won’t stop he begrudgingly reaches over and checks it.

The first thing he sees is a missed call from his brother. When he scrolls down, he sees multiple missed calls from his parents, agent, publicist, and friends.

He takes a minute to process this. These could be pity calls. ‘I can’t believe you were snubbed, you were so amazing’ calls. Or they could be congratulatory. 

He hesitantly calls his agent back. 

“Where the fuck are you?” Seabs shouts when he picks up.

“Home…”

“Why weren’t you picking up?”

“I was sleeping.”

“You were sleeping? You were sleep- they announced the Oscar nominations and you couldn’t be bothered because you were sleeping?” Seabs asks.

“Just tell me, did I get it or not?” Jonny says, his patience wearing thin.

“Yes, Jonny,” Seabs growls. “Of course you got it, did you even doubt it?”

Jonny lets out a sigh of relief. “You never know, man.”

Jonny was nominated for Best Actor in all of the awards shows leading up to the Oscars. He won a SAG and a People’s Choice, but Patrick Kane had managed to snag the Golden Globe. Patrick was admittedly great in his movie about being stranded in the Antarctic, but Jonny didn't think he was better than himself.

“Did Kane get a nomination too?” Jonny asks, purely curious.

“Yes, Jonathan,” Seabs huffs. “Lover boy got one too.”

“Fuck off,” Jonny groans.

Seabs is convinced Jonny has a thing for Patrick which, if the guy wasn’t such a dick, he probably would. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t fine him attractive, but that’s all there is to him. The media likes making a big deal out of the two of them because their openly gay and single.

“Congrats, man,” Seabs says. “Text me when you’re free, we have things to plan.”

“Thanks,” Jonny says before hanging up.

He holds off on calling his family back and decides to scroll through his Twitter feed instead. He’s humbled by all the nice things people are saying about him and the movie. He stops at one tweet in particular.

**@88PKane: Honored for the nom. @jonathantoews better bring your A+ suit game**

Jonny rolls his eyes and replies.

**@jonathantoews: Worry about yourself first @88PKane**

The replies, likes, and retweets to it are almost instantaneous. People think they’re joking, that they pretend to constantly hate each other to be funny. It’s no joke to Jonny.

*

Friday night finds Jonny in a packed house party thrown by one of his close friends. He very rarely goes to these because he hates overly socializing with people in the industry. They only ever gossip and talk about themselves. 

Jonny attends the party only because Sharpy’s throwing it. Jonny worked with Sharpy a few years about on a movie about a dystopian future and they’d stayed close since.

“Lighten up, Toes,” Sharpy says, shoving a drink in his face. “Smile.”

Jonny rolls his eyes and takes the cup. “I hate these things.”

“I know. Thanks for coming anyway,” Sharpy says.

“Yeah, well,” he says, shrugging. He looks out into the crowd and catches a glimpse of curly blonde hair. “Why is he here?”

Sharpy follows his gaze, then smiles. “Thought you’d want him here.”

“Why would I want that?” Jonny says, defensively.

“Calm down,” Sharpy says. “You don’t have to keep up the charade around me.”

“What are you talking about?” Jonny asks, confused.

“It’s all a joke, right? You’re not actually mortal enemies…”

“We are,” Jonny says. “Why do people keep thinking the opposite?”

A grin slowly appears on Sharpy’s face. “Maybe because you two can’t stop talking about each other.”

“I don’t-” Jonny starts to say, but quickly realizes that it’s probably true. He spends too much of his free time thinking about, talking about, and googling Patrick Kane. But it’s all for work purposes, he needs to know what his competition is up to. “Whatever.”

Sharpy smirks. Something catches his eye behind Jonny.

“So you don’t think Patrick Kane is attractive?” Sharpy asks.

“Stop putting words in my mouth,” Jonny says, frustrated. 

“Is that a no?”

“That’s a mind your own fucking business,” Jonny says.

Sharpy puts his hands up and backs away.

Jonny sighs in relief, he didn’t like where that conversation was heading.

“So yes or no?” someone asks from behind him.

Jonny spins around and comes face to face with Patrick.

“What?” Jonny asks, frazzled.

“Do you find me attractive, Jonny?” Patrick asks, tongue poking out between his teeth and then slowly sliding over his bottom lip.

“Uh,” Jonny says, forgetting the question. “What?”

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Patrick says, taking a step closer so that they were practically chest to chest.

“What?” Jonny asks again. He’s trying desperately to get a hold on his thoughts, but it’s like they keep flying away from him when he gets close.

Patrick smiles wide and leans in even more. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re pretty hot too,” Patrick whispers in Jonny’s ear, wet lips catching on his earlobe.

Jonny can’t keep from shuddering at the feeling and the words. It only gets worse when Patrick places a lingering kiss on Jonny’s cheek.

Patrick steps back and winks.

Just like that, Jonny’s no longer at a loss for words. Anger starts seeping into him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jonny asks, shoving Patrick further away.

“I thought-I,” Patrick fumbles for words.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Jonny says, frustrated. He doesn’t know why he stopped breathing when Patrick came so close to him. He doesn’t get why his stomach rolled and all of his blood rushed to his dick when Patrick’s lips touched his skin. 

So Patrick heard Jonny finds him attractive and used it against him. Patrick’s a dick, what’s new?

Patrick looks shocked and a little bit annoyed. He searches Jonny’s face for something and whatever it is, he must find it because he puts his hands up like Sharpy did and backs away.

 _Good fucking riddance_ , Jonny thinks.

*

The Oscars are a few weeks later and Jonny’s spent the day with a pit in his stomach. He wants to get it over with.

“Hey, man!” Patrick shouts as he walks down the red carpet towards him.

Jonny’s sweltering in the L.A. heat. He’s had a fake smile on for a while, but now he has to kick it up a notch.

“Patrick!” he says, as the man approaches him. “How’ve you been?”

“Been okay, can’t complain too much, right?” Patrick says, grinning. “How about you?”

“Same, I guess,” Jonny says, aiming for polite but falling short. “I’ll see you inside, yeah?”

Patrick nods, smile still not leaving his face. 

Jonny leans over for a curtesy hug and can’t help but whisper into Patrick’s ear, “Maybe you should win. This is some phenomenal acting you’re doing.”

“Acting?” Patrick asks, looking confused.

“Yeah, acting like we can stand each other,” Jonny says, pulling away. “Good luck,” he says, loudly for the cameras that might be watching.

He leaves Patrick standing there with his jaw unhinged. 

*

“And the winner for Best Actor goes to…Jonathan Toews,” Brandon Saad announces.

Patrick’s in shock, he’s here with Seabs who pulls him into a hug and all but shoves him towards the stage.

Jonny has a little speech prepared, he’s not going to lie and say he didn’t think he’d win, it was possible. He doesn’t say anything too original, just the mundane thanks.

He looks out into the audience before he says his final words and sees Patrick Kane grinning up at him, as if he’s happy for him even though he just lost. Why is Jonny the only one who can see through his bullshit?

“And I’d like to thank my fellow nominees: Corey, Duncan, Joel, I look up to all of you and I’m honored to be included in a category with such phenomenal actors,” Jonny says before laughter and applause breaks out.

He’s glad that not only did people realize he left Patrick off the list of names, but that they actually found it funny. No one will think he was being rude, but Patrick will know. 

Jonny glances back down at Patrick before he leaves the stage and sees his smile faltering before picking back up again as a camera man rushes over to get his reaction. Jonny squints in confusion. _That’s his fake smile?_

*

Jonny attends the after party hoping he can sneak out after making him presence known. 

He’s talking to Seabs in a corner of the room when Patrick approaches him.

“Mind if I borrow him for a second?” Patrick asks.

Seabs shrugs. “He’s all yours, but try to keep your hands to yourself till you get home,” Seabs says, winking at them before walking away.

“He thinks we’re hooking up?” Patrick asks, looking disgusted by the idea.

The look makes Jonny feel uneasy for some reason. 

“He’s joking, but you don’t have to act like just the idea is going to make you puke,” Jonny grumbles.

“It doesn’t!” Patrick says, defensively. “I just...didn’t think that was an option?”

“Well it’s not,” Jonny says, quickly before Patrick gets any ideas. “What did you want?”

“Why are you such an asshole?” Patrick asks.

Jonny rolls his eyes. “Like you’re not one too.”

“I’m not,” Patrick says. “I’m always joking when I’m mean to you on social media and stuff, but why do I get the feeling you mean the things you say about me?”

“You’re always joking?” Jonny repeats, mockingly.

“You don’t believe me?”

“You are a great actor,” Jonny says, smirking. 

“Why do you hate me?” Patrick asks, quietly. 

Jonny thinks about it for a second. “I don’t hate you, we just have this rivalry thing going on. Since we were teenagers we’ve always been auditioning for the same roles. We’ve always had this back and forth thing.”

“No, it’s more like you say some mean shit and then for the sake of keeping my dignity, I have to say shit back,” Patrick says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re telling me you’ve never meant anything bad you’ve said about me or to me?” Jonny asks.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“Oh,” Jonny says.

“I always thought you were joking too until recently and after tonight it’s pretty obvious you meant everything you said,” Patrick says, sounding hurt.

“I didn’t-I’m sorry. I thought you were faking being happy for me, I just snapped. I think reacting rudely to you is a way to protect myself. You got your big break before me when we were younger and I was always jealous of that,” Jonny admits.

“But what about now? We’re both on the same playing field. I mean, fuck, Jonny, you just won an Oscar, there’s nothing I have to be jealous of,” Patrick says.

“I don’t know,” Jonny says, shrugging. “There just something about you that makes me want to put my guard up.”

Patrick cracks a smile. “Maybe it’s my devastatingly handsome looks.”

Jonny can’t help but smile back. “Or maybe it’s your modesty.”

“Yup, it’s that, definitely my modesty,” Patrick says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You’re an idiot,” Jonny says, chuckling as gently shoves Patrick’s shoulder.

Patrick grins back at him and he’s finally seeing it at face value, no hidden meanings behind it.

*

It’s been weeks since the Oscars and in that time Patrick has quickly become one of Jonny’s good friends.

They talk a lot through text and hang out when they can get away from the paparazzi. But mainly they stick to flirting with each other on Twitter.

**@jonathantoews: .@88PKane is such a hunk! Check out the latest issue of GQ for his spread and interview!**

**@88PKane: I didn’t even ask @jonathantoews to promote this. He’s just that sweet <3 **

 

**@88PKane: when bae is on TV <33 @jonathantoews  
** \--- @julia329: @88PKane @jonathantoews are you guys dating?  
\--- @88PKane: @julia329 I wish!! 

 

**@jonathantoews: wishing everyone a happy valentine’s day! Especially you, @88pkane ;)**

 

**@88PKane: oh and happy bday to @jonathantoews you old man  
** \--- ~~@jonathantoews: @88PKane thanks dood.. Who is aging faster?~~  
\--- @jonathantoews: Thx man, seriously though what’s with the no-follow  
\---@88PKane:@jonathantoews Sorry, didn’t think you would be interesting enough to follow. Here’s your follow sir 

**@jonathantoews:I guess I am an old man if I don’t know what a goat or a dad is on Twitter… @88PKane ur so cool what are these people talking about?**

**@jonathantoews: Ha thx guys.. happy to know I’m not getting chirped 100% of the time.. And yeah I read the tweets, fans you guys are the real GOATs.**

**@jonathantoews: @88PKane u are an actual GOAT.. Ok I’m done for the day**

 

Flirting so blatantly is a terrible idea, the media and fans keep asking them questions about it , but since Patrick isn’t complaining, neither is Jonny. 

At first Jonny couldn’t figure out if Patrick’s flirty tweets were genuine or not, but after receiving similar texts from him, it’s safe to say he means them. 

Jonny’s getting into bed when Patrick calls him.

“Hey,” he says, instantly scolding himself for how fond he sounds.

“Hi,” Patrick says.

“What’s up?”

“So since you’re Canadian, you can skate, right? Or should I say ‘eh’?” Patrick replies.

“Yes, Patrick, I know how to ice skate.”

“Great, so you know Bowman right? He’s producing a movie and wants me to sign on as one of the main leads. He asked if I had a suggestion for the other one, and I was hoping maybe you could do it?”

Jonny bites back a grin. Acting with Patrick would be quite an experience. 

“What’s it about?” Jonny asks.

“It’s about an NHL team that’s doing pretty badly. They haven’t made the playoffs in years and are losing their fan base, but then they draft two amazing players who help bring the franchise back from the dead and win a whole bunch of Cups, all while falling in love.”

Jonny’s mind goes blank at Patrick’s last few words. If he signs on, his and Patrick’s characters would be falling in love on screen. It’d probably include sappy moments and kisses.

“So yeah, that’s the premise. I can email you the script if you want, I was-“

“Yes,” Jonny says, without hesitation.

“Yes, I should email you the script?”

“No! I mean, yes please do that, but I also want in.”

“You haven’t even read it yet,” Patrick says, and Jonny thinks he can hear him smiling.

“We’d be the two players who turn things around, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Then I’m in.”

“Didn’t know you wanted to kiss me that badly.”

Jonny groans. “Patrick,” he scolds him.

“What?” Patrick answers, feigning innocence. 

“Don’t say that when I’m not around to actually kiss you,” Jonny replies, blushing at his own words.

Patrick giggles in response and Jonny swears that sound will be the death of him.

*

Patrick’s over at Jonny’s place a few months later to practice some of their scenes. Things between them were good, but going a bit too slow for Jonny’s liking. 

Neither of them has made a move yet because Patrick’s been busy promoting another movie around the world for the last month. 

“We’re going to fill this place up,” Jonny says, confidently to Patrick. 

Patrick’s supposed to nod along and look triumphantly at what would be the stands, but instead he stares at Jonny for a while before suddenly lunging at him, capturing his lips in a kiss. Despite the quick approach, the kiss is light and gentle.

Jonny wraps his arms around Patrick and kisses back. Heat soars through his blood and he thinks he can hear his heartbeat in his ears.

When they pull away, Jonny rests his forehead against Patrick’s. “That doesn’t happen until a few more scenes, Pat.”

“I can’t wait that long,” Patrick says, looking dazed.

“Good,” Jonny says, leaning back down for another kiss. “Why now?” he asks after pulling away again.

Patrick shrugs. “Dunno, something about the way you said that line. It’s like it triggered something in me.”

Jonny goes to kiss him again, but Patrick backs away.

“Where are you going?” Jonny asks, making grabby hands at him.

“Distancing myself a bit,” Patrick replies. “We have to get these lines down. We start shooting in a few days.”

Jonny grumbles in disapproval. 

“I’ll make a deal with you,” Patrick says. “For every scene we get through, I’ll take off an article of clothing.”

Jonny grins. “A bit presumptuous are we now, Mr. Kane?”

Patrick quirks an eyebrow.

“Okay fine, but both socks count as one.”

“Alright,” Patrick agrees. “Probably a bad day not to wear underwear, huh?”

Jonny swallows and fumbles for his script, trying to ignore the mental image of what he thinks Patrick looks like shirtless and tugging his jeans down to reveal his dick.

Jonny scans the page for his line in the next scene and clears his throat before saying, “Pass me the fucking puck, asshole!”

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr.](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
